1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, an apparatus, a method, and a computer program for information processing resource adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Client-server systems, which process jobs requested by client computers, using resources which server computers have, are in widespread use. Such resources as referred to here include computing resources for executing processing of jobs, such as a central processing unit (CPU) or the like, and storage resources for storing data, such as hard disk drives (HDDs).
Also, in recent years, use has begun of technologies called cloud computing and SaaS (Software as a Service), as a form in which various types of processing are performed at the side of server computers, which are connected to by client computers via network. With cloud computing, many resources at the server computer side are used, and various types of jobs such as data conversion and data processing requested by client computers are executed in a dispersed manner, thereby enabling requests made from many client computers to be processed at the same time.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-110347 discloses a client-server system in which there coexist the different resource models of an exclusive resource model where a particular client computer (e.g., exclusive client) is given exclusive use of a group of resources at the server computer side, and a shared resource model where multiple client computers (e.g., sharing clients) share a group of resources at the server computer side. With the exclusive resource model in this client-server system, jobs requested by an exclusive client are processed by resources used by the exclusive resource model. Also, with the shared resource model in this client-server system, jobs requested by sharing clients are processed by resources used by the shared resource model.
With a client-server system, if no processing of jobs is requested from a client computer, the resources at the server computer side are hoarded and become idle resources. In particular, with a client-server system having an exclusive resources model, the resources of the exclusive resource model are hoarded while there is no request for job processing from the exclusive client. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-110347 discloses a technique whereby deterioration in usage efficiency of resources may be alleviated by detecting the processing load of resources of the exclusive resource model by the system administrator server, and adjusting the amount of resources of the exclusive resource model based on the detected processing load.
However, with the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-110347, the amount of resources of the exclusive resource model is adjusted based on the processing load of the resources of the exclusive resource mode, so in the event that a request is made for job processing from an exclusive client after a considerable amount of time, sufficient resources for processing the requested job may not be secured in the resources of the exclusive resource mode. In this case, the job processing efficiency in the exclusive resource model will drop until sufficient resources for processing the job are secured.